Once Bitten
by Stardust63
Summary: Hermione gets a rude awakening but knows Remus can help her. A short story telling about how Remus and Hermione came to have a family.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters!**

**A rude awakening**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she was dazed and confused. She felt warm and sweaty, she tried to sit up and she was frightened. She felt herself being pushed back by a soft hand,

"No Hermione, you are still in pain."

She looked to the voice and saw Remus Lupin looking down at her,

"Hello, darling."

She gave a small smile and her hand went up to feel her shoulder, she felt a gash, which seemed to be healing nicely. Remus grabbed her other hand, "I am so sorry Hermione. You were the first person I saw when I transformed, I- I bit you."

Hermione remembered what had happened and she was not upset, but not thrilled about it either. She tightened the hold on Remus's hand,

"It's alright Remus, It will heal soon and I'll just have to take it day by day."

Remus shook his head," They don't want you to stay here Hermione. The order thinks you will be a hazard. Snape offered to take you in, but I thought, seeing as I am the one who did it, you will come with me to my pack."

Hermione found the strength to sit up," A hazard?! Are they mental? Remus, why would they-"

"Hermione, it's only for their safety and yours. Please."

She nodded and whispered to him, while looking into his eyes," I'll go. But promise me, nothing will happen to you, or me."

He nodded and she leaned forward, grazing her lips lightly against his, before snapping her eyes open and moving away," I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Remus chuckled nervously. "Well, it was a natural response from your werewolf side. I am your Alpha now, you were submitting."

Hermione's eyes widened. Hermione Granger? Submitting?! She shook her head and laid a hand on her forehead, "Remus? When a male werewolf bites a female, does that-"

"Make her his mate? Yes. But Hermione, I will not force you into anything." She nodded and lays back down, holding his hand," Thank you."

**2****nd**** chapter will be up soon! Please review and be kind! **


	2. Chapter 2

**No characters are mine etc…**

**Family life**

**One year later…**

They ended up leaving that night. Sad goodbyes were made and crying ensued, but Hermione felt better knowing she was with someone who cared for her. She was introduced to the pack as the alpha female and Remus's mate. She was accepted right away, and at the next full moon 4 weeks later, Hermione and Remus could not hold their urges anymore. Today, they were going to visit the order. They had not seen them for a whole year. Remus held Hermione's hand as they made their way to the door,

"Are you ready love?"

Hermione nodded, looking down to the small bundle in her arms, "More than ever."

Remus smiled, and knocked. answered the door with happiness and cries of joy to see them. She led them in and the order surrounded them, giving hugs and kisses. Harry looked at Hermione and the small bundle in her arms,

"Hermione, what is this?"

Hermione looked up at Remus and smiled, before looking at the order, "May I introduce you all to Gustave, our son."

She moved the blanket for everyone to see a small baby, not even two months old; he had brown hair, and Hazel eyes. He blinked at everyone around him. The order erupted with congratulations. Hermione went off with Ginny so they could talk about the baby. But before they made it into the library someone grabbed her arm,

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Severus Snape, holding onto her arm.

"Professor, please, call me Hermione." Severus smiled, "Yet, I hear from Lupin next month I shall be calling you Mrs. Remus Lupin." Hermione gave a shy smile," Yes, we named the day. Would you like to meet Gustave?"

She handed him to Severus, who uneasily took the child, holding this small child in his two large hands," He looks just like his mother." Hermione giggled and took the child back,

"Did you need something, Severus?"

He shook his head, "No, just wanted to say Congratulations, you have a lovely family."

She bowed her head in thanks and he turned to leave, but turned back,"Hermione?" She turned again in the doorway," Yes?" Severus sighed,

"I still wish you would've decided to come with me that night."

Hermione sighed and gave a small smile, "Take care, Severus." She turned, going into the library. Severus Snape went up to Remus,

"Good for you Remus, I am happy for you and your lovely family."

Remus watched him walk away and he glanced into the Library to see Hermione holding Gustave and talking to Ginny."I am finally happy too, my friend."

**Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
